Una Visita Inesperada
by JoLuRoO
Summary: Todo empezaba a encajar, mi familia paralizada gracias a Alec, Renesmee indefensa a mi espalda y la unica vampira inexperta en pelear lista para defender a su familia. -te puedes arrepentir Bella- Cap 2 xD
1. Una Visita Inesperada

**BUENOO AQII VENGOO CON MIII PRIMER FIICKK**

**DEEE TWILIGHT JAJAJ XD**

**ESPEROO QEE LES GUSTEE… ****JAJAJAJA**

**Y KOMMENSAMOOS JAJAJA XD**

**ACLARACCIONES: LOS PERSOONAJES QEEE USAREE NO ME PERTENECEEEN SON DE LA FAMOSA STEPHANIE MEYER XD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una Visita Inesperada.**

Me miraba al espejo y contemplaba mi nueva yo, a decir verdad, los demás tenían un poco de razón, estaba radiante, completamente diferente de la antigua Bella. Desde mi transformación, mi cuerpo ha sufrido muchos cambios, pero el más notable y de seguro el que mas le gustaba a mi esposo era mi gran nueva belleza.

Mi cabello color marrón se deslizaba con un gran brillo sobre mis hombros, mis ojos color oro eran fenomenales, cada ves se oscurecían mas a lo largo de mi tiempo como vampira, y junto a mis labios que ahora estaban simétricamente perfectos hacían que mi rostro luciera como uno de los mejores del mundo, según mi familia.

-¿Bella?-

Y esa voz, que podría decir de esa voz, era la que mas amaba y deseaba en el mundo. Y me hablaba a mí, yo era la elegida por esa voz, era sorprendente saber que yo estaba casada con el dueño de esa voz.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- pregunto Edward, a quien mis agudos sentidos de vampira sintieron que estaba mas cerca que la ultima ves, -no me hagas entrar a la fuerza- dijo con un tono burlón típico de el.

-si, ya voy- dije terminándome de alistar.

Misteriosamente ese día Edward me dijo que me alistara mas de lo común, según el, ahora era un día muy especial y tenia que festejarlo. No tenia ni la menor idea de que se tenia entre manos, nadie sabia nada al respecto, ni mi buena hermana Alice pudo decirme que se planeaba.

-Renesmee se esta preocupando Bella-

-YA VOY!!!- grite saliendo del baño, y ciertamente ahí estaba Edward y Renesmee.

Edward, llevaba puesto una camisa café oscura que asía resaltar su hermosa piel pálida, su sonrisa macada en su rostro, y su pelo color bronce brillante. Y en sus brazos llevaba a mi hija, que era tan hermosa como su padre, traía puesto un vestido color lila que le lucia muy bonito, en su pelo color bronce como el de su padre, relucía un hermoso moño.

-te ves hermosa- dijo Edward

-gracias- murmure al tiempo que tomaba a Renesmee entre mis brazos.

-¿Cómo esta la hija mas linda del mundo?-

Renesmee sonrío como ella solo lo sabía hacer, demostrándome así que ella estaba de lo mejor.

Levanto su mano y toco mi frente, contemple mi cuerpo saliendo un poco enojada del baño y como relucía el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, después escuche de nuevo decir a Edward que me veía hermosa. Comprendí que para los ojos de mi hija también me veía igual.

-gracias hija- ella río

-ahora Bella- dijo Edward tomándome de la mano, -por favor sígueme-

Esta vez no corrimos, caminamos desde la casa que Esme nos regalo hacia la casa de la familia Cullen. Me sorprendía mucho, a Edward no le gustaba esperar demasiado, siempre me pedía unas carreras a mí y a Renesmee para llegar mas rápido, pero… esta ves no.

Lo que tardamos en llegar a la casa de los Cullen fue completamente en silencio, Edward solo miraba hacia enfrente y caminaba a mi lado, mientras tanto Renesmee jugaba con mi cabello y me mostraba uno que otro recuerdo suyo. Pero uno de los mas destacados eran recuerdos junto a Jacob.

-pronto lo veras- le dije dándole un beso en la frente, -no te preocupes-

Ella simplemente río.

Llegamos a la casa y afuera se encontraba Rosalie y Alice, al parecer esperando nuestra llegada. Cada ves se me hacía mas extraño, pero era algo que tendría que enfrentar auque creo que estaba exagerando un poco.

-por fin llegamos- dijo Edward demostrando su dolor por haber caminado

-ahora si me explicaras que es lo que sucede aquí- murmure un poco enojada

-no es nada Bella- me tomo de los hombros, -apoco no te gusta una visita a nuestra familia- dijo plantando su sonrisa.

Me limite a contestar.

Alice lucia un vestido corto de color azul cielo que le lucia muy bien, su cabello muy alborotado como le quedaba excelente a Alice, y de Rosalie nada que decir todo lo que usaba le quedaba maravilloso y sus dorados rizos eran fenomenales.

-hola Bella- la voz de Alice era muy dulce y fue lo que me hizo dejar de pensar en como se veían.

-hola Alice, hola Rosalie-

-hola Bella- esta ves fue Rosalie, -¿puedo tomar a Nessie?-

Ya me había acostumbrado al sobrenombre de mi hija, ya no me molestaba tanto. Mire a Renesmee y la vi sonreír.

-vamos hija, ve con tu tía Rose-

Rosalie junto con mi hija, caminaron hacia la casa, Edward las seguía por detrás, por un momento pensé que estaba protegiendo a mi hija. Me encontraba ahora sola con Alice quien me miraba muy raro, por un momento me sentí intimidada pero, claro que no, que me podría hacer mi hermana favorita.

-Bella- me estremecí pero no dije nada, -¿estas lista?-

¿Lista?... pero lista para que, lo sabía esta familia siempre con sus cosas, se traían algo entre manos y yo lo sabía pero… que es lo que intentaban hacer.

-¿lista para que Alice?-

-no sabes Bella- dijo con algo confundida, -hoy festejaremos algo muy importante para nuestra familia, y creo que tu eres la que mejor debería saber-

-lo siento Alice… pero no se de que hablan-

-tu tranquilízate y sígueme… pronto sabrás-

Eso último me hizo asustarme un poco más. Entramos a la casa y al parecer todo estaba normal la única diferencia era… ¿Dónde estaban todos? La sala estaba completamente vacía, no había ningún rastro de mi familia de vampiros.

-no te asuste Bella-

Pero como no quieres que me asuste, _-pensé-_, no había ningún rastro de mis vampiros, ningún olor, ningún ruido, NADA. Esto ya me estaba enfadando, no comprendía en lo absoluto que es lo que pasaba. A donde se habían largado, a donde se llevaron a mi hija, Edward tenía toda la culpa, lo tenía por seguro.

-donde están todos- dije un poco enojada y sorprendida a la vez

-están en el prado Bella-

-oh, en el prado, esta bien ¿Por qué no vamos Alice?- dije al momento que estaba apunto de correr hacia el prado.

-¿unas carreras Bella?-

-esta bien Alice- conteste riéndome, -esta bien, solo porque eres mi hermana, aunque ya sepas quien ganara-

Alice solo embozo una sonrisa

-una… dos…-

-TRES- le gane a decir a Alice

La carrera fue normal como las demás, correr a grandes velocidades, brincar en los arbolas, hasta llegar al prado.

Y ahí se encontraba mi familia, estaban todos. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Renesmee, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Todos estaban esperando mi llegada, parados junto a Edward quien fue el primero que me dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida a tu primer día de campo Bella-

-oh, gracias, pero a que se debe todo esto Edward-

-hoy festejamos algo muy importante Bella- esta ves contesto Carlisle, - no te acuerdas que paso este día, un día como este tu fuiste a salvar a Edward de una muerte segura-

-tu me ayudaste a no cometer un error del que mi vida era el precio- prosiguió Edward, -fuiste asta Italia a salvarme la vida Bella, me detuviste antes de que los Vulturis me destruyeran-

El prado se volvió silencio total, al parecer querían que dijera algo, pero no pude decir nada, solo lograba contemplar como me miraban los demás.

-a-a… bueno y-yo…- tartamudee tratando de decir algo

-no tienes nada que decir Bella- fue la primera ves que escuchaba la voz de Jasper ese día, -todos entendemos y te agradecemos de corazón lo que hiciste por nuestro hermano-

-gracias- fue lo único que pude decir y un poco apenada.

-te lo agradeceremos por siempre- la voz de Esme se estaba quebrando

El día trascurrió como me lo esperaba, un día al campo era en los vampiros tan normal como en los humanos, todos nos divertíamos platicando y jugando entre nosotros mismos.

-¿Bella?- murmuro Edward para mi solamente, -Nessie se quedo dormida, creo que tenemos que ir a acostarla-

-esta bien, dámela-

Tome a mi hija, y junto a Edward caminamos hacia la casa, dejando atrás a los demás, sin preocuparnos de lo que vendría.

Estábamos cerca de la casa cuando de pronto mi piel se puso como gallina, sentí el leve rugido de Edward quien ya se encontraba en posición de ataque mirando hacia su familia. Gire mi rostro y contemple a mi demás familia quien se encontraban quietos, nadie se movía y no sabia la razón hasta que de pronto lo entendí todo. A lo lejos, y también rodeando a mi familia, había una densa niebla.

-no puede ser- murmure mientras Edward salía en dirección a su familia.

-NO!- grite, mire como Edward también se quedaba quieto al momento que llegaba con su familia.

Renesmee estaba despierta de nuevo y al igual que yo estaba asustada, tenia por seguro quien estaba provocando esto, pero no estaba segura, hasta que un leve rose del dedo de mi hija lo comprobó todo, en su mente estaban la imagen de Jane y su hermano gemelo Alec.

-si Renesmee, son ellos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**WOO ESPEROO QE LES **

**AIIGA GUSTADOO XD**

**BUUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIIOS**

**Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGIENTE CAP.**

**XD**


	2. Nos Volvemos A Encontrar

**PS QIII LLEGANDOO CON EL**

**SEGUNDOO CAP… JAJAJAJA**

**ESPEROO QEE LES GUSTEEE**

**JJAJAJA**

**ACLARACIION ESTOOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A LA FAMOSAA STEPHENIE MEYER XD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nos Volvemos A Encontrar.**

-No!- grite, al contemplar a mi esposo, que al igual que su familia se paralizaba al contacto con esa niebla.

Renesmee mi hija, estaba nuevamente despierta, contemplando aquello que pasaba en el prado. En su rostro se notaba lo asustada que estaba, _al igual que yo_. En mi mente solo mostraba dos personas quienes podrían provocar dicha escena. Aun insegura de lo que en mi mente rondaba, el diminuto y bello dedo índice, rozo mi frente y en mi mente se contemplo sus pensamientos. Jane y Alec se encontraban en la mente de mi hija, su ultimo recuerdo de ellos era la vez que estuvieron a punto de matarla. Y gracias a la ayuda de mi hija, ahora ellos también estaban en mi mente.

-si Renesmee, son ellos-

Expander mi escudo era ahora muy fácil para mi, Renesmee fue la primera en ser protegida de aquellos dos niñitos, pero ahora había un pequeño problema, mi familia estaba inconsciente gracias a la niebla de Alec, ¿podría cubrirlos aunque ya estén afectados por su habilidad?

Trate de rodear a toda mi familia al mismo tiempo, empezando por el lado derecho donde se encontraba Edward, hasta dar la vuelta y llegar con Rosalie, pero desgraciadamente fallo, a mitad del camino mi escudo se contrajo y regreso a mi. Tenia que cambiar mi estrategia. Ahora trataría de cubrir los cuerpos uno por uno, empezaría por Edward, _claro, no es que no me importen los demás, pero el era el mas cercano_, llevar mi escudo elástico hacia el y rodearlo fue fácil, pero algo me evitaba sellar mi escudo en su cuerpo y lograr salvarlo. Alec se había hecho más fuerte desde la última vez.

Intente sellar a todos los miembros, pero nada, no me dejaba cubrir a nadie. Me estaba estresando y me daba coraje no poder hacer nada. Me trate de subir a Renesmee en mi cuello, pero ella se resistía.

-no te preocupes hija- miraba sus ojos, tan perfectos, tan bellos, no dejaría que le pasara nada ese día, -ya estas protegida, fuiste la primera- le sonreí, -no pasara nada-

-no es eso mama- esta era una de las pocas veces que hablaba mi hija, prefería expresarse con su habilidad, -recuerda, ya se caminar-

Ella tenía razón, hace tiempo ella ya caminaba. Ahora ella estaba liviana, sabia que la bajaría.

-quédate aquí- le decía en voz baja, tratando de que las criaturas, _al igual que yo_, que se encontraban al otro lado del prado no escucharan, -tengo que hacer una charla con una niña un poco terca-

Mi hija río de nuevo, mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos. Me mostró un recuerdo suyo donde yo me encontraba luchado amistosamente con Edward, _batalle demasiado para convencerlo que solo quería practicar mis técnicas por si algún día llegara a suceder algo, y veo que tenia razón_, y en la cual yo resulte victoriosa.

-eres muy fuerte mama- dijo con su dulce voz, -yo se que tu puedes-

Renesmee sabia que no iba con la intención de tener una charla solamente, así que sus palabras me ayudaron un poco. Jane al igual que yo, tampoco quería una charla, tal vez esta vez se escapo de sus amigos los Vulturis,_ sonó un poco chistoso la forma en que repetí aquel nombre_, y ahora viene a vengarse y hacer lo que no pudo hacer cuando tubo su oportunidad. Comencé con paso firme y decidido, dirigiéndome hacia el centro del prado.

Me acercaba cada vez más a mi familia, los recuerdos del tiempo que pase junto a ellos vino repentinamente a mi mente. Mi mente no pudo soportar que seria lo que pasara, si yo perdiera, si no pudiera enfrentar lo que venia, ustedes ya no estarían, _supongo_. Nunca volvería a escuchar sus voces que al principio se me hacia tan sorprendente y que ahora por mi culpa se extinguiría aquel sonido.

Antes del resultado de esta batalla, quisiera decirles que…

Les quiero agradecer principalmente, por el grandioso regalo que me dieron en mi vida, Guiza para ustedes era un error pero para mi era lo que mas deseaba, poder estar para toda la eternidad junto a ustedes. Convertirme en vampiro fue lo mas añorado para mi, y gracias por lograr hacerlo realidad. Y claro sin recibir nada a cambio han escuchado mis quejas, llantos, espantos, y sobre todo han logrado que yo siguiera con vida, hasta el día en que sucediera mi transformación.

Gracias, por darme a saber lo maravilloso que es que alguien incapaz de creer que el amor pueda nacer de nuevo en una persona que ha sufrido por falta de querer. Gracias por los momentos que he compartido con ustedes, llenos de felicidad, sentimiento, por momentos tan incómodos en los que he estado, _mire efusivamente a Emmett_, y sobre todo gracias a Edward.

Agradezco el tiempo dedicado a mi, en mis días de principiante, por demostrarme su preocupación por mi, tiempo para escuchar mis problemas de humana y ahora de vampira; y ayudarme a descubrir que a pesar de los problemas que uno puede tener, también se puede vivir feliz.

También por ser los que son, personas maravillosas, con un hermoso corazón,_ aun sin latir_, corazón tan grande y en el cual cabe todo su mundo alrededor. Quiero brindarles mi apoyo, apoyo incondicional de la misma manera en que ustedes me lo han sabido regalar. Quizás los defraude, pero se que no lograran escucharme, quiero decirles que ha llegado el momento en que les quiero decir _LOS AMO_, pero aunque no lo escuchen los llevo en un lugar muy preciado.

Con esas palabras sentí fuerza, confiaba en mi misma y sabia que lo podría lograr, no podía defraudar a las personas con las que mi vida volvió a nacer.

Llegue mas rápido de lo común, aunque camine a paso de "humano", sin darme cuenta ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos del centro, roce con mi mano la camisa verde limón que llevaba puesto Jasper. Lo sentí mas frío que lo común en un vampiro, deduje que se debía a su falta de sentidos.

Tome un suspiro y rugí.

-sal de donde quiera que estés, Jane- mi voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse,_ se fuerte_, pensé.

Sentí un leve escalofrío al escuchar lo que me temía, sus risas fueron como un choque eléctrico a mi cuerpo. Mire en todas mis direcciones posibles, y aun sin nada, sus risas los delataron pero en que parte del bosque. _Demonios_, a esa hora el bosque estaba muy oscuro para distinguirlos. Esta era la segunda vez que me daba miedo algo después de ser vampira.

Trate de tranquilízame pero… no lo logre después de lo que vi.

En la penumbra de la oscuridad, dos figuras redondas se movieron, caminaban de igual manera, parecían almas gemelas. Se estaban acercando a mi, pero aun sin salir del oscuro bosque. Renesmee se encontraba en el sitio en el que la deje, por un momento me había preocupado por ella, pero estaba segura por mi escudo. Retrocedí un paso y gire hacia el bosque, y ahora estaban mas cerca de lo que yo imagine.

Sus cuerpos de adolescentes se encantaban a un paso de la luz del prado, ninguno mas adelante del otro. Distinguía sus ojos que miraban en una sola dirección, yo.

-hola, Bella- su voz, igual como la ultima ves, era la de una niña dulce, a la que a cualquier persona le gustaría, pero, claro, la que yo fastidiaba, -¿Cómo has estado? Hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos echábamos una vuelta por aquí- la persona al lado de la chica río.

-hola para ti también Jane- trate de sonreír, -ah!, también hola para tu gracioso hermano- la risa cambio drásticamente a un rugido.

-veo que no has cambiado en nada, Bella- estaba en lo correcto, era su hermano Alec, -esa no es manera de recibir a unos invitados-

-si ustedes no han cambiado- repuse algo enojada, -no veo porque yo he de cambiar, y además ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí-

-veo que estas enojada- era de nuevo Jane, su vos me irritaba, -creo que llegamos en un mal momento-

-lo bueno- murmuro Alec con tono sarcástico, -que su familia esta paralizada, así no sentirán nuestra presencia-

-deja a mi familia en paz- gruñí

Los dos chicos que tenia en frente, por fin se dieron a revelar. Con unos finos pasos, salieron a la luz y por fin pude contemplarlos.

Sus cabellos castaños claro relucían con un gran brillo, liso y corto como era de costumbre en ella. Sus ojos lucían espectacular, junto con sus labios carnosos. Su edad no la recordaba, le calculaba entre 13 y 15 años cuando fue trasformada, pero independiente de su edad, ella era una muchacha muy hermosa. Y junto a ella, su inconfundible gemelo Alec, su rostro al igual que el de su hermana, solo que sus labios eran mas finos, no tan carnosos, su cabello era castaño oscuro y el era un poco mas pálido. Juntos parecía ser unos modelos, eran realmente hermosos.

-eso no podrá ser, Bella, te venimos a visitar a ti,- río Alec, -así que será mejor que ellos no se enteren-  
-espero que se arrepientan- trate de ser dura con ellos, pero dentro de mi estaba dudando, -no estoy segura del resultado de su decisión-

-por favor Bella- río Jane, -solo porque nuestras habilidades no te afectan, tendrás la victoria asegurada…-

-recuerda- continuo su hermano, -también sabemos luchar-

Sus rostros mostraban que ellos estaban seguros de esa decisión, ellos llevaban mas tiempo siendo vampiros, tenían mucha experiencia en el tema, me imagino que ya llevan su lista de vampiros acecinados por ellos dos, y sus grandes habilidades. No por nada eran favoritos de los Vulturis.

-pero…- Jane interrumpió mis pensamientos, -para que veas que no somos injustos, te daremos a escoger-

-¿escoger que?-

-pues si te fijaras- continuo con su tono irónico de siempre, -nosotros somos dos, y tu solamente una…-miro fijamente mi rostro y luego a su hermano, -bueno de hecho, si estamos parejos-

-a que te refieres- estaba completamente confusa, en realidad si venían en busca de pelea.

-no te hagas la inocente Bella-

-o buena mama- interrumpió en mormuro Alec, pero si alcance a escuchar.

Sabía perfectamente a que se referían, Renesmee no podía luchar a mi lado, ella era muy pequeña todavía. Y además no era 100% vampira, tal ves su lado humano afectaba tantito en la batalla. Renesmee me miraba con ansiedad, como si supiera en la situación que yo me encontraba.

-ella no luchara- grite

-de echo- murmuro Jane, -vinimos hasta aquí, no a visitar a la famosa Bella- su hermano río, -la queremos a ella-

Todo encajaba ahora. Los vampiros expertos paralizados por la habilidad de Alec, la única vampira sin experiencia para luchar libre, y mi hija, una niña indefensa sin su mama. No lo podía creer, todo esto fue solo para lograr llegar a ella, y yo aquí sin hacer nada. _NO LO PERMITIRE._

-no lo permitiré- repetí esta vez en voz alta, -tendrán que matarme primero a mí-

-si tú lo dices- afirmo Jane, dando un paso hacia enfrente.

Me dio un escalofrío, ella venia con toda la decisión. Matarme y quitarme a Renesmee. Al segundo sonido de los pasos de la chica que más odiaba, me decidí y brinque como solo los vampiros lo saben hacer. Quede frente a Jane y le pegue una cachetada, _nunca en mi vida lo había hecho_, su rostro giro casi los 90 grados, su mejilla no se puso roja, me imagino que fue porque somos vampiras.

Escuche como su hermano al parecer venia en su defensa, por un momento pensé que ellos no podían vencerme separados hasta que ella hablo.

-déjame sola Alec- sus ojos seguían en los míos, ni se molesto en girar a mirar a su hermano, -esto es entre mujeres, ¿verdad Bella?- mostró sus colmillos.

-así es Jane- gire mi rostro y ahora mire a Alec, -así que por favor- hice una seña como corriendo a un perro vagabundo.

Alec solo gruño y desapareció entre la oscuridad del bosque. En cambio Jane seguía parada mirándome fijamente.

La niebla seguía rodeando a los demás, deduje que Alec no se había ido muy lejos.

-ahora que estamos solas-

- y sin ninguna interrupción- reprimí el comentario de Jane

-es hora de empezar- dio un paso hacia mí

Esa fue la señal, corrí en su dirección, chocando con ella de pecho, el sonido fue aun más fuerte que la vez que Jasper choco contra mí. Fue una mezcla entre dos rocas al quebrarse y el sonido de un rayo al caer. Nos separamos por el impulso de ambas, gire y mi Renesmee me contemplaba con ojos de sorpresa.

-no te preocupes- me dirigía a ella, -tu mama esta bien- afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Ella aun seguía intacta al otro lado de mí, mostrando cada vez más sus colmillos, era sorprendente creer que una niña de su edad, pudiera hacer esto tan bien. _Que haría Edward en mi lugar_. En ese momento no lograba pensar muy rápido, Jane se abalanzo sobre mí a una gran velocidad, dolió la presión sobre mi estomago, si fuera humana me hubiera sacado todo el aire de los pulmones, pero como no lo era, simplemente solo caí al suelo junto a ella.

-recuerda- inquirió ella, -solo tienes que dármela un momento-

-y tú recuerda lo siguiente- tome impulso y la empuje hacia atrás, -nunca tendrás a mi hija-

Al contacto con el suelo, Jane empezó a correr en dirección a mi familia, paso aun lado de Alice, luego por Esme y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a Edward, la envestí con una fuerza que ni yo me lo creía, estuvo cerca de chocar con Carlisle. Se levanto y miro a Renesmee, quien se encontraba unos cuantos metros mas arriba en dirección a la casa.

-No!- grite, -Renesmee corre- pero fue demasiado tarde, Jane ya tenia de brazos a Renesmee.

Me detuve en seco al mirar los ojos de Jane clavados en los de Renesmee. Mi hija extrañamente estaba tranquila, no mostraba ningún miedo, estaba más asustada yo que ella. _No sabe lo que le puede hacer_, camine con cautela, no quería hacer un paso en falso, me acerque cada ves mas hasta estar a unos 3 metros de Jane.

Quise hacer o decir algo, pero un sonido cambio mis planes por completo.

Un aullido en la penumbra del bosque.

Un silencio por parte de Jane. Un silencio por parte mía también. Y la voz de Renesmee.

-Jacob- dijo alegremente.

El gran pelaje se distinguía entre la oscuridad del bosque, el estaba ahí, y al igual estaba atento. Todo estaba mal para Jane.

-dile a tu amigo lobuno que no se preocupe- murmuro Jane, -no le are nada-

-el no te tiene miedo- defendí a mi amigo Jacob,

-no me refería a el Bella- miro a Renesmee, -no es mi culpa que tú confundas todo, y no aprecies una visita mía-

-que tratas de decir- todo me daba vueltas en mi mente,

-nosotros dos- apareció rápidamente Alec a su lado, -no veníamos para _matar_ a tu familia- se detuvo y miro a Alice, -por que crees que ella no dijo nada, ¿Qué no ella lee el futuro?-

-si-

-ella no te dijo de nuestra visita- continuo Alec, -porque ella sabia que no haríamos daño alguno aquí-

-solo si tu intentabas luchar- río Jane

-entonces a que vinieron- pregunte

-que, ahora no se le puede visitar a la única niña inmortal existente- dijo en tono irónico.

-solo queríamos saber como estaba nuestra vampira favorita- dijo Jane acariciando su cabello.

No podía creer esto, me esforcé por algo que simplemente era de hablar. Me sentía ridiculizada, por un lado agradecía que mi familia estuviera paralizada, así no sabrían la tontada que hice.

-toma- dijo Jane, quien extendió los brazos para pasarme a Renesmee, -si no tu perrito salvaje me matara-

Jacob aúllo de nuevo.

-creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- murmuro Alec, -así que adiós Bella, me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver-

-me saludas a Carlisle de mi parte- dijo Jane

Y como un mago desapareciendo un conejo, Jane y Alec desaparecieron entre el denso bosque, sin ninguna otra explicación solo un adiós. Jacob ahora se encontraba a mi lado, aun en su forma lobuna. La niebla poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose hasta no quedar ningún rastro de su presencia. Todos volvieron a la normalidad.

-toma Jacob- le coloque a Renesmee en su espalda, -te la encargo-

En segundos me encontraba al lado de Edward, lo único que hizo fue abrazarme y Alice se acerco a mí.

-como te fue- repuso ella

-porque no me dijiste nada Alice-

-no te enojes Bella- los brazos de Edward se ajustaron mas a mi cuerpo, -ella lo hizo porque sabia que saldría todo bien-

-así es Bella-

-es solo que…-mire al suelo, -fue muy difícil para mi-

-lo sentimos Bella- la voz de Carlisle me resulto confortable, -pero eso es lo que tenia que suceder-

Me detuve un momento y contemple que todos me miraban.

-todos sabían lo que sucedería y nadie me dijo nada- grite furiosa

-así es- río Jasper al final

-ah!, no puedo creerlo, y de ustedes menos- me sentía furiosa, pero no enojada, solo sabia que ellos lo hicieron por que era lo correcto.

Esto era una especie de prueba, o una broma. Trate de verlo de muchas maneras, pero de ningún lado comprendía lo sucedido, si hubieran dicho algo, tal ves evitaban los golpes que me di con Jane.

-ya Bella, ya paso- me consoló Edward

-lo se- respire y sonreí

Al final comprendí que por alguna razón pasan las cosas, nada sucede por casualidad. Mi familia me puso a prueba para ver si era capas de protegerlos, y creo que lo demostré. También esto me enseño a entender que aveces las cosas no suceden como tu quieres, cuando mire a Jane junto a mi hija, se vino todo abajo, me rendí por dentro, sin saber que simplemente la pelea no es siempre lo mejor.

-¿estas bien Bella?- pregunto Edward

-si, Edward y muchas gracias-

A veces me pregunto el significado de todo lo que hago, de todas las cosas de la vida, del mundo, de lo que afuera sucede.

Pero caigo en la cuenta de que ni eso ni la vida tienen explicación, por eso se nos hace cada vez más difícil recoger la basura de otros, apoyar a los ladrones de almas y a los blandos de corazón, sentir que lo que cuelga de la edad no son arrugas siquiera, son años de lucha forzosa, de locura, emociones y felicidad, tan grande como la vida, tan inexplicable como tú.

FIN.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMG JAJAJA**

**ESPROOOO QEE LES AIIGAA GUSTADOO**

**MII FIINAL**

**JAJAJA**

**OCUPEE DEAMCIIADA INSPIRATIIION**

**JAJAJA**

**BUUENO NOS VEMOOOS**

**AGRADESCOO AMIS AMIGOS**

**QEE LOS QIIERO MUCHOTEEE**

**JAJAJA**

**ADIIIIOOOZ**

**BY: JoLuRoO**


End file.
